Conventional Web-based advertising techniques include sponsored advertisements (ads), banner ads, pop-up windows, and other techniques. For the most part, pop-ups and banner ads are viewed by most Web users as annoyances to be avoided. Sponsored ads are less annoying, but often provide poor return on investment for the advertisers. One reason for this is that the advertisements appear as uninteresting links associated with search result pages. Users have little or no way of knowing whether the ad is truly responsive to the search inquiry and are not compelled by its visual representation to interact with the ad.